dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreaming Celestial Dragon
Origin/Overview The Dreaming Celestial Dragon's true origin is completely unknown to any being even the conceptual forces of the universe. He is a self-conscious fragment of pure energy that developed feelings of his own. Descended from a higher plane of existence far beyond anything known to anyone, now he has come to feed his curiosity about this world as well as to find his sole purpose of being in this universe. Appearance The Dreaming Celestial Dragon, the Comet, the Lone Existence '''or '''the Great Cosmic Dragon God aka Aurelion "Ouroboros" Aurora is a dragon whose body resembles an Eastern dragon while his head resembles a Western one. His body is covered with bluish scales that has "mini stars" attached on them along with pale blue lines that has pure energy flowing within. In his dragon form, he has flowing purple "hair", or mane to be exact along with a pair of plain white eyes. He wears a golden crown and a pair of golden armbands given to him by Ophis in order to restrain his immense power over the reality, which he happily excepted since it was his mother's request. In his human form, he has short neck-length blue hair and golden eyes. He has default clothes in this form which make him look like a high school student from elsewhere. Personality Although his overall appearance is quite terrifying and scary to a number of beings including demons, angels, dragons and deities alike, the cosmic dragon's personality is actually the direct opposite. He has shown friendly behaviors towards people in his mother's affiliations and those he considered his friends. He even stated that he "doesn't like conflict" and tempts to avoid any possible fights while trying to solve things with talking. But at the same time, he can be very arrogant and hateful towards his enemies if he ever gets into a fight with them, implying that he has separate personalities. He is also very curious and willing to study anything about it if it gives him enough interest, especially the stars. He likes to swim among the stars hanging on the night sky. Although having an adult form gained through his accelerated growth, he is still an infant dragon within his soul. Still, he proved to be extremely intelligent, capable of speaking human language with no apparent difficulties. Despite spending time with other dragons a lot, especially his mother along with the Great Red, Aurelion Aurora still feels an existence of loneliness inside him which tells him that he does not belong here. Sometimes, he feels attached to the domains of Heaven for unknown reasons. Story Aurelion Aurora accidentally came to this world in the form of an "egg decorated with stars" when a group of demons wished to summon a being that might help them take over the Heaven for their own. However, the arrival of the egg caused a magical explosion, leaving no survivors and the large surroundings in ruins. The sudden explosion caught Ophis' attention while she was passing by and she went to the center of it to investigate. She took notice of an oval-shaped object and thought of bringing it to Issei and Vali to see if they can do anything with it. However, during midway, the egg hatched and a small celestial dragon formed out of it, it looked up only to see Ophis and called her "Mama". The event occurred so suddenly that she nearly dropped the dragon from her hands. At first, she found the little dragon's behavior was like that of a bird so that was understandable. She tried to look for its parents, asking other dragons for help. But she couldn't find any species that this one belong to. In the end, she decided to keep it with her and raise it up on her own because she saw great potential in this one - the potential to kill the Great Red and reclaim her world of silence. Several weeks past quickly after the event and the time had shown that being a motherly figure wasn't easy at all for Ophis, especially when this little dragon is an energetic and naughty one. He had been wandering from places to places and nearly got himself killed by another dragon. Luckily enough for him, he was saved by Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon. Tannin said that he was surprised to see such a strange dragon around here and got interested. Ophis then came to pick him up, causing the demonic dragon to question himself about what happened to her and what was that dragon. Issei and Vali were very surprised to see that Ophis had become a mother despite having literally no knowledge about being one. They were also surprised when they see her child - a strange dragon with stars-pattern glowing on its body as if they were the real stars. Even Ddraig and Albion said they had never seen that kind of dragon before and probably no one knew. They asked Ophis if she was sure about making this decision as she could have just brought him to Tannin for better care of the young dragon. However, Ophis said she was okay with her decision as she had never taken care of something before and she would like to experience that feeling for once in eternity. WIP Power and Abilities Human Form: * Magic Mastery: Aurora is surprisingly talented in the field of this mystical art, possessing many arcane abilities and powerful magic at his disposal as a replacement for his Dragon Form's powers. During many occasions, he had been seen turning the world around him in broken glasses, turning reality into false illusions, or reshape the surroundings to his wish as he deems it fit, implying that he has great knowledge of these spells. He prefers to use magic in many of his fights instead of "just charging in and beat the crap out of his enemies". However, if needed, Aurora can combine magic with his way of martial arts to become a "mystical fighter". Most of his spells are defensive type, traps, utility-based, or to trick his opponent. ** Arcane Mastery: An innate power which allows Aurora to control the Flow '''to an extent degree, filling half the bars with them initially. It also allows him to control his spells more easily and dispel them at will, for example when he dispelled Runic Blast in mid-air before it could hit Issei. ** '''Angel Trap: A magic that can trap any types of angels and nullify their powers completely. Forbidden by the angels themselves. ** Runic Blast: Aurora unleashes an energy blast that is capable of flipping a car all over and pushing back a demon. ** Runic Prison: Aurora conjures a cage of arcane marks and traps any beings within it. The effect is greatly decreased when used on deities, high-ranking angels and demons... ** Link: A spell that at first seems to be normal and "useless", as it deals no damage to the opponent at first. However, during the second cast, the spell affects a wide range of objects around the first hit target as they are all marked with a strange symbol. By casting another spell on one marked target, the Link '''will be consumed and all marked targets suffer the effect of that spell, amplified greatly by the marks. It is notable that the more Links exist at the same time, the more powerful the effects and damage are. ** '''Primordial Blast: A more powerful, devastating version of Runic Blast, works similar to nuclear warheads of human. It was capable of blasting off an entire garrison of demons, and one-shot the entire battlefield from above during a Rating Game. It was noted that during these two occasions, it wasn't amplified by any Link. ** Teleporting: Aurora can teleport himself or an entire group to a far destination, by making a gigantic mark on the ground that acts like a portal. ** Realistic Illusions: One of the most powerful spells ever acquired by Aurora himself and it's nature very close to reality warping. It is a spell that, when used, creates illusions so powerful that trick every sense of its victim, up to the point that they don't realize the illusions are fakes at all. This spell is so potent that it manages to slip through the supernatural senses of mighty creatures, twisting the world's laws of physics under their eyes and not even pain can help them destabilize the illusions. * Inhuman Strength: In Human Form, Aurora possesses less power than his Dragon Form. Still, he can be a quite troublesome opponent because of his natural ability to adapt to any fighting situations and process information within less than a second, allowing him to utilize his strength to its maximum potential. In terms of raw strength, he can easily fight and overpower nearly all supernatural beings even deities and high-ranking angels as well as demon. He is unstoppable when fighting mortals, and even the leaders of the Three Faction have to reconsider their military power as well as their own strength before engaging Aurora in a head-on battle. Aurora can easily lift cars, crush rocks, uproot trees, break chains and perform various superhuman feats such as wrestling a Dragon King with his bare hands. * Inhuman Speed: Aurora can run hundreds of miles an hour before showing any signs of fatigue and seemingly disappear from sight in close distances. His reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing him to react much faster than an ordinary human to all situations. * Inhuman Durability: Aurora can withstand many life-threatening attacks with no visible injuries or damages on his body and his clothes. * Inhuman Agility: Aurora can perform various impossible acrobatic feats such as dodging all attacks with ease and overcoming all obstacles effortlessly. * Inhuman Stamina: Aurora can operate in extreme conditions for a long while before going down. He can work for months without being exhausted, however, moving planets with telekinesis proved to be a heavy burden to him. He can also hold his breath for at least an hour. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Aurora can heal at a much faster rate than a normal human being. His regenerate abilities are advanced enough to recreate internal organs and missing limbs. His wounds usually turn to light whenever he heals. He is also immune to diseases, drugs, etc. * Flight: Aurora is capable of flying unaided, but he prefers the way of free-running to travel throughout the city. * Supernatural Combatant (Overmind): An unique ability to Aurora only. Apparently he has a super-mind system that allows him to perform an infinite number of calculations in miliseconds, giving him intuitive knowledge about "what will happen if I interact with something in this way" and allowing him to choose his ways through everything and anything. In short, it is a power that gives him the desired "results" by choosing to perform the appropriate "causes", even a slightest change can make a new choice. With this, he is always several steps ahead of his enemies and friends alike. He can adapt perfectly to all possible factors of the fight, achieving the maximum efficiency in offense and defense when combined with his superhuman physical attributes and can craft unorthodox strategies within a moment as well as being able to easily turn the tide of battle to his favor as long as there is a slightest chance. This also brings him to being a supernatural strategist as well as a competent scientist. His "Overmind" ability also gives him extreme intellect and allow him to accomplish several incredible scientific feats such as combining human technology with magic, creating a new field of science called Hextech Technology which acts as the basis for his later inventions. ** Kiting Art: A special martial developed by Aurora himself. * Heightened Senses/Sixth Sense: His 5 standard senses are insanely enhanced, up to the point they uncovered his Sixth Sense. The Sixth Sense allows him to perceive things that normal human, and most supernatural beings can't see. He can see throughout time and space, allowing him to preserve anyone, as well as dangers coming for him from anywhere. Not only that, he also gain an "omni-directional radar" that gives him full awareness of his surroundings so that he can easily move around without being caught. ** Heightened Sight: Aurora can see objects from kilometers away with absolute clarity and can notice even the fastest and faintest changes. He can also see the night stars clearly in the sky during the day even when there are clouds. ** Heightened Hearing: Aurora can hear sounds far away from him and even the sounds of the cracking movement of joints, a sweat drop from someone. Dense walls and soundproofed walls are merely jokes to him. ** Heightened Taste: Aurora can detect and distinguish spices in one meal extremely accurate. ** Heightened Smell: Aurora can smell things over vast distances and he can even track someone down in a crowd just by remembering their smell. ** Heightened Touch: Aurora can feel the slightest vibration in air. * Way of the Wanderer/Way of the Highlander: Two more unique abilities to Aurora only. These two powers allow him to do many different things under certain conditions, which goes by the name of Flow. ** Intent: When Aurora gains enough Focus, which is highlighted by a blue Flow line on his shoulder piece's first scale, he can increase the sharpness of anything, allowing it to cut through anything and everything that is in its way. Focus is gained by focusing on one thing only. ** Resolve: When Aurora gains enough Patience, which is highlighted by a grey Flow line on his shoulder piece's second scale, he can freely manipulate the space around him up to an unknown degree. Patience is gained by repeating something over time. ** Enlightenment: When Aurora gains enough Peace, which is highlighted by a green Flow line on his shoulder piece's third scale, he can meditate to increase his physical power as well as to communicate with beings from afar. Peace '''is gained by staying still in one place. ** '''Motion: When Aurora gains enough Velocity, which is highlighted by an orange Flow line on his shoulder piece final scale, he can immensily increase his speed. Velocity is gained by moving continuously without stopping in middle until the orange bar is filled. It will drop at high speed if he stops for even one second. * Smiting: Aurora can one-shot mid-tier creatures, humans and lower beings with this ability. However, to use it on a higher being, he would need to do it at the expense of extreme effort and energy, but even then, he can only cause tremendous pain to them. * Telekinesis: Aurora can move objects at will, and was capable of rearranging the Solar system to make an eclipse at his peak, despite himself being severely weakened after that. * Telepathy: Aurora can telepathically communicate over great distances with humans, Angels, Demons and many more creatures. * Dragon Form (REWORK) * Equipment With his extreme intellect thanks to Overmind, Aurelion Aurora crafted a number of gears and equipment to aid him in battle as he doesn't like relying on his powers to win. Most of his equipment are made using Hextech Technology, notably the PROJECTs. The PROJECTs are named after the angels on the Tree of Life, while the reason is unknown, Aurora simply said he "just unconsciously came up with those names." * Dark Silver Monarch "Living Shadow Flame" SR Armor: As the name implied, this armor consists of millions of hexagonal scales that all connect to the users' nervous system (by injecting its nanomachines into the users' body, allowing it to react as if it were living) through a mediate hyper-computer system (so that others who use this armor won't have their brains damaged, however the capabilities are immensely reduced comparing to connect to the nervous system directly) and can be commanded to change the mass, shapes, colors and sizes of its body parts or even the entire armor by separating, re-configuring and rejoining themselves in order to adapt to any task at hand using nanotech principles of molecular recognition. There are default gears and equipment for the armor to be used immediately, including the helmet (which contains several PROJECTs to aid him in providing information, scanning, etc... and control other PROJECTs), an environmental barrier generator unit, firing pistons inside limbs, a hyper pulse driver in the shape of a dragon-scale shoulder piece located on his left shoulder which provides more force to the arm and also as an EMP device that is capable of shutting down machines... (PROBABLY WIP) ** PROJECT - Sandalphon: The 10th PROJECT. This PROJECT is a single-edged sword that resembles a big katana whose blade is entirely made out of "solid" pure plasma energy, giving it the ability to cut anything clean and nice. The handle, as well as the blade are weightless and specially designed, allowing the sword to be used effectively in various situations such as close-range and mid-range single-target combat, multi-target combat and assaults from various angles. Another blade at the end of the handle and side blades on the grip can be formed, and the other blade at the end of the handle can be separated to make a second sword. Due to being a production of Hextech Technology, the sword showed several magical capabilities such as cutting magical barriers, flying towards Aurora telepathically, generating a blast of energy which stuns enemies around along with the power to extend the blades' length indefinitely. The sword can also be combined with his shoulder piece to create a giant sword and can shoot out bursts of energy capable of shredding even the thickest armors and walls. The sword was later modified with a gun-like particle, allowing it to shoot explosive bullets with such force that they can easily push back a dragon and instantly kill a low-rank demon. ** PROJECT - Gabriel: The 9th PROJECT. This PROJECT is built into the helmet, giving the users' the power to manipulate their own voices. They can disguise their voice perfectly while also can modify the tone, loudness and pitch of their voice up to destructive levels. ** PROJECT - Raphael: The 8th PROJECT. This PROJECT is built into the greaves part of the armor, giving the users' the power to manipulate the air current around their feet and accelerate their movement throughout the battlefield. The users' can also create vacuum blades with their legs that are strong enough to cut through diamonds. ** PROJECT - Haniel: The 7th PROJECT. This PROJECT is built into the armor, giving the users' the power to change to molecular structure of the armor, allowing them to modify the armor to resist and/or counter likely any attacks launched at them, even hex abilities. ** PROJECT - Michael: The 6th PROJECT. This PROJECT is built into the armor, giving the users' the power to teleport themselves under the form of "shadow smoke" - which is revealed to be their molecular later on. Also, "shadow mirage", "shadow gates" or "shadow steps" techniques are later developed giving the armor the "Shadow" in its name. *** Shadow Mirage: The ability to create a mirage of the users' hardware by duplicating their molecular with the armor's magical mechanism then send them out to a specific location set with the helmet's computer. The molecular will immediately harden upon arrival at the destination and the mirages are highly unstable as they will quickly decay. They can copy the armor's movement and can be very deadly if used correctly. *** Shadow Gates: The magical property of this PROJECT. It can open gates of shadow which can be used to travel to the Dark Dimension then immediately return to the current dimension, giving them to ability to travel throughout the world they are currently standing on. *** Shadow Steps: The ability to swap location with a Shadow Mirage. This ability can also be activated without the need of a Shadow Mirage but will take more time to travel as solid shadow smoke. ** PROJECT - Camael: The 5th PROJECT. The hammer. ** PROJECT - Zadkiel: The 4th PROJECT. The battle machine. ** PROJECT - Zafkiel: The 3rd PROJECT. The clock. ** PROJECT - Rasiel: The 2nd PROJECT. Super Google. ** PROJECT - Metatron: The 1st PROJECT. The wings. * ** (MORE PROJECTs to be WIP) Relationships * Ophis: Aurelion Aurora loves his adopted mother deeply and greatly respects her for what she did for him. He is very obedient to her as well as very overprotective of her (which is unnecessary for most of the time) and will follow every order given to him by her. * Lilith: Aurelion Aurora views Lilith as his older loli-sister and often gives her candies. * Great Red: Aurora was originally adopted by Ophis to help her kill the Great Red and reclaim her world. But when the time came, the two of them became friends with each other. Quotes * "You would do best not to anger a dragon." - to Khaos Brigade. * "Still need your wings to fly?" - to demons, angels and winged dragons. * "Ddraig, the Great Red said that you are a cheap rip-off." - to Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. * "Albion, my mother said that Ddraig is a better dragon than you." - to Albion, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. * "I am a big fan of the Breast Dragon Emperor... in another multiverse which has never been and will never be in existence out of infinite possibilities." - to Issei Hyoudou. * "Try to divide the infinite." - to Vali Lucifer. * "Dragons rule the sky. But they still look up to the cosmos far beyond their grasp which is me by the way." - about the dragons. * "The stars guide my path." * "Ah, the Light Eaters - a surprisingly simple yet interestingly abominated kind of those pathetic lesser organisms that has been hopelessly trying to consume a being made of the light of stars... Well, perhaps I shall let them taste me for once and then hopefully they will realize the impermanence of them when they are consumed by my star fire from the inside and the permanence of me laughing at their nonexistence after making such a foolish mistake." - taunting the Light Eaters. * "Cohen Lucifer huh? You do not impress me. Not. A. Single. Bit." - taunting Cohen Lucifer. * "You should take no pride in being a Dragon Slayer, especially when you are getting slayed by a star dragon for trying its patience." - to the Dragon Slayers. * "Energy never dies." * "I, who is about to awaken..." - chanting. Trivia * The image for Aurora in his Dragon form was taken from an original fanart on Pinterest featuring Aurelion Sol from "League of Legends". Aurelion Sol was also the main inspiration for this character, especially his name. * The image for Aurora in his Human form was taken from the protagonist of the series Date A Live known as Itsuka Shidou. * The image for''' Dark Silver Monarch "Living Shadow Flame" SR Armor '''is a fanart featuring the legendary skin PROJECT: Yi from League of Legends as well as the term "Hextech Technology". Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters